I'm Stuck In A House Full of Eevee-loutions!
by Icee Ultra
Summary: When a shiny Lucario named Gavin gets a job as a butler in Arden Town, he meets 8 beautiful girls. Or should I say, Eevee-loutions! Watch and laugh as Gavin gets himself into situations were he might not make it out of alive! THIS IS A REWRITE OF A REWRITE! Origonal story is by hellfire15, and was ALSO rewritten by BoatingTurtle. OCxHarem. Maybe lemons... ;D M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N; Sorry I've been away for so long. Like I said, my PC has been down and I have to use my brothers for schoolwork and such (UGH). But, now that I have found an alternative to Microsoft Word, I will make a lot less mistakes in the future.**

** ALSO, I know that this story has been written once before (By hellfire15 is the origonal author), and has already been re-written once (By BoatingTurtle), but it was a really good plot base and I couldn't think of anything else to do, so here's my go at "I'm stuck in a house full of girls!"**

** P.S: ANTHROPOMORPHIC POKEMON! MY OC IN POKE-FORM!**

**LET US BEGIN!**

-:::-

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

_"Are you sure you want me to go? Won't you need my help here?" asked the young Lucario._

_ "I'm sure, Gavin. Me and your dad have it covered. But you, on the other hand need to do this. This could be the one thing that can get up up off the ground and give you a head start in life!" His mother said, almost crying, both tears of joy and sadness, for her little baby boy would be leaving for the first time._

The young Lucario was about 16 and ¾, and even though he was young, he had a toned body. Not big weight-lifter cannons, but some tone. He was a Shiny, even though only his Great, Great Grandfather was the only recorded shiny ever to be in his family. He was about 5'11, and his mom was only 5'6. He was actually quite tall for his heritage.

_"Just promise me you'll be safe." His mom asked._

_ "I promise." He answered_

__**-:::-**

It was a crisp, summer day in the town of Arden. The citizens of said town were hustling and bustling down the sidewalk. Car horns could be heard in the background, due to traffic. At the local subway, a bullet train came to a screech-less stop. As passengers of the train flooded out and into the subway, a Lucario, holding two suit cases and a map, trudged on, weaving through the crowd of other Pokemon.

"Man, there are so many Pokemon here!" whined the Blue and Black Steel-type. Once he finally reached the exit, he took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was clean, a bit humid, and SO much better than the atmosphere in the train. He dove into his pocket to pull out his iPod. On it were all the classics. CCR - Up Around The Bend, The Eagles - Hotel California, ZZ Top – La Grange. You get the gist.

He dove back into his pocket and pulled out a pair of small headphones. He plugged them into his iPod and started to play 'Slow Ride' by Foghat. Have you ever had that feeling walking down the street when your listening to music like that? That feeling like your a badass? Yeah, that feeling. It's the closest you'll get to being James Bond. Anyway, our protagonist went into his back pocket and pulled out a map.

He stared at the map for a few moments, eyes moving back and forth as he studied the map.

'Okay,' He thought, as he stared at the building circled with a red pen. Next to the circle, it said in big letters 'HERE!' He recognized it as his mother's handwriting. 'Here we go. That's the place I'm supposed to be.'

He looked up from the piece of paper and looked around. It was actually hard to miss the place he was looking for. A huge mansion. It actually looked like the White House, just a bit smaller, and with a wooden look to it. He kept turning his head around, looking for the mansion, until he found it, a small walking distance away.

'How did I miss that?' He thought to himself, mentally berating himself due to his own stupidity. He trudged on down the sidewalk, both his suitcases in hand.

"Thank Arceus these things have wheels!" He spoke to no one in particular.

Then, he realized just how close he was to the mansion. Realizing that he was almost there, he broke out into a run, that was kind of goofy due to the suitcases, but he didn't care, because he was thinking about finally getting to his bed at the house. Just then, as he was rounding the corner, he saw something that was a light green. But then in a second, he crashed into the green object. He felt an extreme pain in his forehead, as he heard pain-filled moans. And they sounded like they came from a _girl!_ He sat up quickly, not worrying about the pain in his head anymore. When he looked, he could feel the heat in his chest rise as his cheeks flushed red. The girl chose the wrong day to wear a mini skirt...

Light green panties entered his view. Gavin shouted as he quickly turned away.

"A-a-a-are you alright, m-miss?" He sputtered out. The girl sat up and looked at him groggily. However he hit her, it must have been _hard!_ She tried to stand, but failed as she started to fall again. Gavin's fox-like instincts kicked in as he rushed to her side and lifted her up. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. Emerald clashed with cerulean as she gazed into his eyes. For some reason, Gavin had blue eyes, and not red. Then Gavin realized that she was a Leafeon. And a cute on, at that! The grass-type then looked down to see what happened. When she realized how he was holding her, she sulked down and blushed furiously. Then, confused, Gavin looked down and realized he had picked her up bridal-style.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered quickly. He had no idea what to do.

"You... You..." The girl muttered under her breath.

"W-What?" The Steel-type asked.

The girl growled a bit as she bowed up for what looked to be a slap. Then she said the magic words...

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed as she slapped the daylights out of the poor Lucario.

"AAAH!" Gavin screamed as h fell over and dropped the girl. Somehow, she landed on her feet.

**-:::-**

**Chapter 1 – End.**

**A/N; MAN, that took forever. As you may know, this is my first story on Pokemon, so I had to do some research (lol). But, alas, it all worked out in the end. Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me and my elongated update times. Just wanted to say thank you for making this possible. I wanna thank RageMuffinz and ClaireTheFox for their kind words and support. And, of course, GrimGrave for helping to encourage me to start writing. (also hellfire15, as he basically made the story.)**

**Updates soon, due to school work, I can't write as much. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ERMAGERD SO LONG SINCE UPDATE! I've been clustered with school and my home life, I haven't had time. Okay, now I'm just making excuses, but here's the update that so many of you (I wish) Have been waiting for! CHAPTER TWO! HERE WE GO!**

** P.S/ Just for you sicko's out there, I will describe the girls as best as possible (This includes bust sizes as well :P). And, there will be a lot of dialogue in this chapter.**

Chapter 2 – You have Sisters!?

"GAH!" Gavin screamed as the girls hand made contact with his face. He fell back from the force of the blow, and miraculously, the girl landed on her feet.

"What was that for!?" He practically screamed at the girl.

"THAT was for acting like a pervert! You got what you deserved!"

"I was trying to help you!" Gavin Argued.

"What?" The girl asked confused.

"Yes, I crashed into you accidentally and you were about to fall. So I caught you."

The girl looked utterly baffled.

"Wait, you ran into me? I don't remember."

"Yes. I wasn't paying atten- wait, you said you don't remember?"

"No. All I remember is I saw something yellow and black, and the next thing I know, I'm in your arms." The girl replied, blushing a bit at the end. However, Gavin began to panic.

"Oh, no! What if I gave her a concussion? She might not remember anything! But she did say she remembered before, so it must be mild..." His voice trailed off.

"Hey, whats your name?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I'm Gavin. I'm a shiny Lucario." He informed.

"Gavin... Isn't that Welsh or something?"

"It's translated from Welsh," Gavin explained. "It means 'Warrior Hawk' or something. What's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Lala, and I'm a Leafeon. It's very nice to meet you, Gavin. And don't worry, I remember everything up until the point you ran into me." Lala replied. Now, it was Gavin's turn to blush. Lala was a very pretty girl. She had light – brown eyes that, in a way, looked like almonds, and short, light – green hair that went down to about her lower neck. She also had one tuft of hair that jutted out and up from her forehead. From a distance, it looked like she had a huge blade of grass in her hair. Her body – fur was a creamy yellow color, and her hands and feet were the same shade of green as her hair. She had a tan dress that was a bit darker than her body fur, and a mini skirt that was a bit darker than the dress. She also had a pair of light – green sandals on. She also appeared to have either a B+ or a C- cup size, though Gavin didn't pay attention to that. Partly for morality, and partly because of his cheek being a painful reminder of what happens when you cross her. Gavin then took a look at his watch and almost gasped out – loud.

"It's nice to meet you, too, but I've got to get going. I'm really late." Gavin admitted.

"Oh? Where are you headed?" Lala asked.

"I'm getting a new job as a butler for a friend of my father's. He supposedly lives in that mansion, right over there, with his wife."

"Really!? S-So YOU'RE the new butler? I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea!" She said in a flustered manner.

"Wait, why are you sorry? And what's so great about me being a butler?" Gavin asked, confused.

"It's just that I'm one of you're new bosses daughters. That mansion is my house," She explained. "And it's just that you're the one who will be taking care of the house for us, and I was so rude to you..." Lala's voice trailed off.

Gavin then inquired that Lala was the shy and respectful type of girl. But, if you wronged her, a whole new side of her comes out and she won't hold back for the life of her.

"Wait, YOU'RE Alex's DAUGHTER? I didn't know he had any daughters!" Gavin almost screamed. Lala nodded. The reason Gavin was so shocked from hearing that is because he never was really good around women. Ever since he was a little kid, he had been nervous around the opposite gender.

_ 'Oh, God, I'm so dead!' _Gavin thought. It was his first day and he had already screwed up by being so rude to his bosses daughter!

"I'm so sorry, Miss Lala. I had no idea. I had just met you and I was so rude. My deepest apologies." Gavin said as formally as he could, bowing a bit to show as much respect as possible. Lala looked shocked. She had to defuse the situation quickly.

"Oh, no! I'm the one who should be sorry! I was so rude to you in the first place! I'll take you to the mansion and show you around. That way, you'll know the layout of the house better, and I can introduce you to my sisters!" She said happily.

Gavin was relieved. If she were to hold a grudge, then Gavin's job would be a living nightmare! But, thankfully, she didn't seem to be mad.

"Oh. Thank you so much!" Gavin replied as he gathered his belongings up off the ground.

As they were walking down the pathway to the mansion, a thought came to Gavin. One that filled him with dread. He then asked Lala for confirmation on the subject.

"Wait, you have sisters!?"

Chapter 2 - End

** A/N: OH MA LAWD, that took two days to write! I don't know why, but it did. For some reason, I had writers block for EVER. And, school got in the way and I didn't get to write as much. I eventually just stopped paying attention, until yesterday I noticed that over 600 People have read at least the first part of my fic 'The Story After'. That got my so psyched that I started to write another chapter, which will be up soon. I will try my best to make sure that you guy's never have to wait that long for an update again. I will try to make weekly updates on my stories, but there will be no promises. But THANK YOU ALL for reading this fic and for supporting me in every way that you can.**

**THANKS!**

** Icee Ultra OUT!**


End file.
